


Я тебе поддамся

by ErnstWolff



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErnstWolff/pseuds/ErnstWolff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Я тебе поддамся, – почти как признание, касающееся совсем не шахмат.<br/>– Ходи первым.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я тебе поддамся

— Я тебе поддамся, — почти как признание, касающееся совсем не шахмат.  
— Ходи первым, — и не разберешь, на что он отвечает. Может быть, обещает подумать насчет только что сделанного Эриком шага навстречу, а может, в его голове дурман, и он растерял способность не только читать мысли, но и понимать намеки. Перестал читать между строк.  
Чарльз опускает взгляд и смотрит только на шахматную доску. Напряженно следит, как сдвигается пешка без единого прикосновения. Ни один мускул не дрогнет, лишь мельчайшее движение губ выдает, что он хотел поморщиться.  
А Эрик следит за Чарльзом. Безуспешно ищет блеск ледяных, прозрачных от застывших слез глаз. Чарльз смотрит на пешку так, словно она — чудо, новое сочетание генов. Угадать его мысли — как нечего делать. Не надо даже быть телепатом, чтобы понять, что Чарльз думает об утраченных возможностях. О неравноценном обмене. О разуме и теле. Об интеллекте и бремени ответственности, что влечет за собой его ум. О страданиях, которые никогда не прекратятся.  
Пальцы Чарльза подрагивают, когда он сдвигает пешку в ответ. Эти пальцы, которые даровали успокоение, которые сжимали запястье до боли, когда нужна была вспышка физического, земного, настоящего, эти пальцы, которые касались виска, пока Чарльз творил чудеса и играл чужим сознанием.  
Эрик знает, что уже слишком долго сидит и просто смотрит на то место, где недавно была рука Чарльза. Свой ход он делает почти не задумываясь — просто сдвигает еще одну пешку, чтобы вновь увидеть пальцы, которые когда-то любил.  
Чарльз равнодушно переставляет еще одну фигуру и забирает пешку.  
Оказывается, молча играть, глядя лишь на доску, — куда удобнее, чем казалось. Взгляд больше искать не хочется — страшно прочитать в нем холод и равнодушие. И разговоры не нужны. Чувство вины? Его нет. Чарльз прав, тысячу раз прав в своей обиде, в своем одиночестве. Его нельзя было покидать. Он не справился.  
Но одновременно он ошибается. Он даже не представляет, как сильно. Чарльз сдался — а кто бы не сдался за все прошедшие годы? Но он неправ, когда перекладывает всю вину за ушедших учеников, за отнявшиеся ноги, за потерянные способности на Эрика.  
Эрик уже заплатил по счетам. Тюрьмой. Своими людьми. Не счесть погибших соратников — не друзей, нет, друзьями они ему никогда не были. Вряд ли в его жизни найдется место для иного друга. Эта должность уже занята. И что бы Чарльз ни думал — он всегда будет здесь, рядом с сердцем, для него навсегда останется свой уголок, отдельное, особое место. Сентиментально. Единственно правильно.  
Не хочется даже думать, каково это — остаться без возможности самостоятельно передвигаться. Нельзя представить, как стучат по вискам изнутри голоса. И лучше не корить себя за ту пулю, иначе на этой темной дорожке можно поскользнуться и, не удержав равновесия, съехать по мокрой глине далеко вниз, откуда уже не поднимешься обратно.  
Важно не прошлое. Важно то, что происходит прямо сейчас. Чарльз. Напротив. Так близко, что его острые колени прикасаются к коленям Эрика. В этом весь Чарльз — злится, обижается, не хочет иметь ничего общего, а все равно не отодвинется. Ему тоже уютно сидеть так — интимно, не по-дружески, как раньше.  
— Ты поддавался, — без эмоций произносит Чарльз и забирает слона. Поставив руку на локоть, держит фигуру на весу и наконец-то поднимает взгляд.  
Эрик знает это, хотя смотрит по-прежнему на доску. Чувствует, как прокатывается по груди, по плечам ласковым теплым ветром светлый взор. Ничего не остается, кроме как посмотреть в ответ…  
…и сорваться. В бездну, в самую глубь. Туда, где все еще живы воспоминания, где не стерлись ощущения. Где все еще трепещет и пульсирует самое человеческое, что в нем только есть.   
Эти пальцы, неторопливо перекатывающие слона. Взять за запястье, целовать, без слов благодарить просто за то, что Чарльз рядом. Целовать ладонь, исколотое предплечье, стертую жгутом кожу чуть повыше локтя, а потом — к губам. Едва ли забытым за все прошедшие годы.  
Чарльз вздрагивает от взгляда в глаза, как будто желание стало материально, и его губ действительно коснулся поцелуй. Смотрит внимательно, чуть растерянно.   
А потом — сглатывает, приоткрывает рот, словно у него перехватило дыхание. Значит — тоже вспоминает.  
Значит — тоже еще не перегорел.  
Оно еще тут, между ними. И сопротивляться — смерти подобно.  
Равнодушие? Его нет в Чарльзе. В нем бьется что угодно, но только не равнодушие.  
Кто его знает, что у него там, в его умной голове?.. Может, он сейчас опустит глаза и продолжит играть как ни в чем не бывало, сделав вид, что и не дарил надежду? Но Чарльз резко встает, направляется в хвост самолета, к служебным помещениям.  
Эрик выжидает пару секунд, не больше, и поднимается следом.  
— Чарльз, — зовет он. Не потому, что это нужно. Все и так понятно. Но все равно машинально начинает играть для этого здорового и борзого парня, как его?.. Неважно. И тем более неважно, что тот подумает.  
Когда Эрик, запахнув занавеску, просачивается в каморку со всякой ерундой — швабры и бежевые коробки без маркировок, — Чарльз стоит к нему спиной.  
Все происходит быстро, кристально ясно. Обнять со спины, положить одну руку на талию, другую — поперек груди, прижать к себе. И все — Чарльз, живой, горячий, куда горячее металла, со стучащим под ладонью сердцем, он здесь, свой, покорный. В нем уже ни капли злости, ни грамма обвинений. Он отдается. Сдается. Подчиняется.  
От него пахнет каким-то хипповатым одеколоном, а может, это мерещится. У него мягкий живот, порывистое дыхание. Возбуждение вспыхивает мгновенно.  
— Эрик, — шепчет чуть слышно, — он подумает, что ты меня тут убил, если нас долго не будет…  
— У него не выйдет даже открыть дверь, — таким же шепотом Чарльзу в висок.   
Почти робко, медленно — ладонью чуть ниже, к ремню. Синий свитер хочется комкать. Вспоминать о синих глазах. Васильковые. Может, и одеколон у него васильковый, поэтому пахнет так странно и притягательно?  
Соленой морской волной бьют по открывшимся ранам воспоминания. Как часто они стояли вот так перед окном, глядели во двор? Чарльз прижимался расслабленно, постоянно что-то говорил, и можно было его не слушать, просто чувствовать. Целовать в мягкие волосы, а потом разворачивать к себе лицом и брать, как захочется. И все это — под аккомпанемент его едва слышного «Эрик, ты просто… Эрик… Эрик…»  
Сейчас же Чарльз — как струна, напряжен, жмется ближе. Не такой, как раньше. Лучше. Желаннее. Чарльза ведет от близости, он обжигающий и твердый под нижним бельем, его хочется до одури, так неправильно, и так верно. Гайки с визгом выкручиваются и ударяются о стены каморки, отскакивают, скатываются монетами на пол, сил контролировать себя — нет, да и не хочется, любое действие, не связанное с Чарльзом, только собьет, испортит столько потерянных лет без него, отнимет всю полноту ощущений.  
Чарльз привстает на цыпочки, походя неловко ударив затылком в челюсть, аж зубы стукнули, выгибается, толкается в ласкающую руку. Самолет дрожит, листы жести воют в такт быстрым движениям. А Чарльз, Чарльз кусает губы, хватает ртом воздух и изредка заикается, словно хочется что-то сказать. Но молчит. Все происходит по-новому. На другом уровне. Одно неизменно: Чарльз весь как на ладони, чувственный, отзывчивый, свой. Он — тот, кто однажды вытащил из дыры, чтобы немногим позже упасть в нее самому.  
Почему Эрика не было рядом, когда Чарльз так нуждался в помощи, в дружеском плече? Когда ему была необходима половина кровати, придавленная чужим весом, нагретая чужим теплом? Почему Чарльз просто не позвал?  
Чарльз, тихо ахнув, замирает, и Эрик крепче прижимает к себе. Знает, что в первые мгновения после оргазма у Чарльза подкашиваются ноги, что его так затапливает ощущениями, что он может свалиться.   
Чарльз дышит громко. Благодарно. Грудная клетка вздымается в неровном ритме.  
Потом он медленно разворачивается, привстает на цыпочки, тянется пересохшими губами, ищет поцелуя.  
Эрик уклоняется. Не так.  
— Открой глаза, — просит он.  
Чарльз страдальчески морщится, но все-таки подчиняется. Смотрит синевой, подрагивает. Боится? Чего? Что все это происходит не на самом деле? Боится, что между ними никогда и ничто не будет как раньше? Что это было в последний раз, а спустя мгновение они станут врагами?  
Эрик тоже боится.  
Но все равно кладет ладонь Чарльзу на щеку, притягивает его к себе и целует.  
Самолет перестает трясти. Гайки прекращают пляс. Где-то в салоне Хэнк и Логан вздыхают с облегчением.   
А Эрик все никак не может оторваться от мягких, сладких, таких доверчивых губ.


End file.
